Problem: Find the value of $a$ so that the lines with the given equations are perpendicular. \begin{align*}
y &= 2x+13 \\
6y+ax &= 6.
\end{align*}
Answer: Recall that two lines are perpendicular if and only if the product of their slopes is $-1$.  The first equation is already in slope-intercept form, so we can see that its slope is 2.  Subtract $ax$ and divide by 6 in the second equation to get it in slope-intercept form as well: $y=-\frac{a}{6}x+1$.  The negative reciprocal of 2 is $-1/2$, so setting $-a/6=-1/2$ we find that $a=\boxed{3}$ is the value for which the two lines are perpendicular.